A Drop in the Ocean
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: I hoped and prayed for her to decide to be with me, but I guess it wasn't in the cards for us. Now she's leaving for college while I stay here to finish my third album. If I can't work with Ally, I can't work with anyone.Be her partner, they said, there's no way you'll fall for her. She'll just be like every other girl, here today gone tomorrow.


**So new story! I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to go on my profile and vote for an upcoming story (I don't know when I'll start.) I do not own A&A.**

_Be her partner, _they said, _there's no way you'll fall for her. She'll just be like every other girl, here today gone tomorrow. _They were wrong, every single one of them. I even told myself this, but apparently she wasn't just another girl; she was special, and then I screwed it all up by reading that freaking songbook. Even if I hadn't read it, she stills loves her ex-boyfriend Dallas – that arrogant guy she's been in love with for years though he's cheated on her with every living female who would let him have sex with them. And the only reason they broke up is because we kissed when they weren't even dating!

I hoped and prayed for her to decide to be with me, but I guess it wasn't in the cards for us. Now she's leaving for college while I stay here to finish my third album – my third and last album. If I can't work with Ally, I can't work with anyone, because she knows me. She knows how I speak and act, and can take all of that and put it in a song. Now she's gonna be gone. This wasn't how I planned to spend the weekend after we graduated, helping my best friend pack for college then driving her to the college in her car.

"I'm gonna miss you, Austin," she says simply, shoving the last of her photo books into the brown cardboard box.

"I'll miss you, too, Alls." I pause in the attempt to not kiss her, "We should, um, get this in the car." She smiles at me before she pushes the box towards me without the tape to keep it shut. I place a strip of tape on it and follow her out towards her car where we've put all of her crap that was going to college. My car is filled with stuff for the storage unit she bought the day she turned eighteen.

She throws her purse into the passenger side, and then joins me in the back to help me attempt to get this last box in. It takes about ten minutes of adjusting all the other things before it finally fits all of the boxes and bags. How can one girl need all this for college? "You ready to go?" Her dad says behind her, making her jump. She jumps into his arms and begins to cry, but she doesn't bawl like I expected her to do. They hug for a few minutes and say their goodbyes before she gets into the passenger seat and closes the door. "Love you, Ally-Gator," I see him mouth in the general direction of the her. He motions for me to come close to him which I do. "So why aren't you going to college with her?" He asks simply, it's a little too casual - or talkative for that matter – for him.

I run my fingers through my hair while I answer, "The album is getting worked on."

"Do they not have a studio in whatever big cities are up there?"

I shake my head, "You don't think I'd ask cause I did; I wanted everything to be with her. She'll barely be able to make it the one or two semesters I won't be there."

"Two?"

"The album may run over, I'm doing my best to avoid that."

"Okay. You all should get going. Take care of her," He extends his right hand which I shake firmly.

"I will." I release his hand and walk back towards the car. When I get in, I hand Ally a tissue because even though she's stopped crying, she'll begin to cry when we leave Miami. She smiles an apologetic smile before she begins to cry while I drive with one hand on the wheel and the other on her back, rubbing it to keep her calm, which is a complete fail on my part.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When we get to the hotel we're staying at for the night, her face barely tells that she was crying her eyes out earlier. Unfortunately, it's a two bed hotel suite, so she takes the bed furthers from the door because I'm obviously the one who'll be able to keep any intruders out of the room.

I switch on the television as she steps out of the bathroom, now clothed in sleepwear. Her hair is still wet and tangled; she has on no makeup, but she looks as beautiful as she does normally, if not better. "You look pretty," I say, flipping channels.

She laughs sarcastically, "Thanks," before she sits on the bed next to me, like we're literally touching she's so close. We're close enough that I can tell she doesn't have a bra on. _Naked grandma, naked grandma, naked grandma, _I think to myself. 'What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" I reply a little too quickly and a little too loudly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," I say, flipping off the television and looking down at the tablet in her hand, where she already has a list of movies we can watch.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything you want," I reply simply and she begins typing in the movie. _The Notebook_. That's not really a shock, it's her favorite move. She can quote it, she's watched it that much. And she quotes the little lines that most people wouldn't care about: "If you're a bird, then I'm a bird,"; "I waited for you for seven years,"; "I wrote you everyday for a year,"; "Your mother is my home." And by the end of the movie, she's crying, but this time over boys and not her dad.

"I wish I could find love like that. The kind of love that makes everyone around them – even the most cynical person – know that true love exists. Do you know what I mean?" She asks through her tears, which are not every once in a while.

"Yeah, I do." Then the next thing I know it, she's kissing me. It's not a like a little peck either; it's a full on mouth to mouth kiss that makes everyone jealous. When she pulls away, she's red face and can't breathe.

"Sorry," she smiles apologetically.

"Don't be," I say receiving a light shove from her. She hopes off the bed and goes over to hers, turning off the light without saying good night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I don't really see her in the morning. She's packing up both of our stuff into our individual suitcases while I go get gas and breakfast. When I do see her, she doesn't seem uncomfortable or self-conscious, but she doesn't speak most of the car ride to New Jersey where she's attending college. When we get there I help her unload and move her into the dorm room.

We have lunch at a place a few blocks down from the college, not really speaking as we walk, mainly to help her get use to her surroundings. We order our food before we even talk to each other. "What do you think?"

"About?" She answers.

"The college." _Us_, I add in my head to not freak her out.

She shrugs before she answers, "It feels safe, but that's because you're here. I think it'll be harder when you're gone." Point one for Austin. "How are you getting home?"

"The train that goes from Boston to Miami, and dad's picking me up and taking me to your house so I can pick up my car and-"

"And put my stuff in storage." I nod. "Do you need me to drop you off at the station?" I shake my head pointing down the road a little.

"It's like three blocks from here. Besides I have to walk you back because I won't have you get gang banged on my watch." She chuckles a little as the food is set down. We don't talk the rest of the time.

When we get back to her dorm, I don't go inside, "I'm gonna miss you." She says pulling me closer, which I fill in the space, closer than either one of us is used too, but she let's me. She runs into her dorm and gets something from the top shelf and brings it out to me. "Think of me." She kisses me on the cheek, handing me the journal that I immediately know is her song book, and closes the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the train, I read every page starting from the beginning. All of our songs, all of our hopes and dreams, all the random things. The two things that really strike me as hard to bear are towards the end. A slip of paper that reads, "There's no way I could make it without you." It's from a bouquet of flowers she received from me while I was dating Kira in sophomore year. The second is a long "journal entry" which is more of a letter.

_Austin,_

_I never expected to be anything more than your partner in writing songs. I just thought that was how far it would go. I never expected it for me to be in love with you._

Why can't I stop the train and run to her?

I know it'll be difficult now for us to be together, but just remember these few words. There's no way I could make it without, do it without you, be here without you.

_Love,_

_Ally-Cat_

That's the first time I'm able to write a song.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As I stand in the studio, I see someone slip into the control booth, I just can't make out who it is.

"Ready, Austin?" Jimmy asks through the headphones and I nod. The music begins to play.

_A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven._

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_  
_If you don't_

_love__ me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

_Still I can't let you be,_  
_Most nights I hardly sleep._  
_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_Just a drop in the ocean,_  
_A change in the weather,_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together._  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_  
_'Cause you are my heaven._

_Misplaced trust and old friends,_  
_Never counting regrets,_  
_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all._  
_and New England as the leaves change;_  
_The last excuse that I'll claim,_  
_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl._

_Still I can't let you be,_  
_Most nights I hardly sleep,_  
_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_A drop in the ocean,_  
_A change in the weather,_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together._  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_  
_'Cause you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_  
_Heaven doesn't seem far away._  
_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_  
_Heaven doesn't seem far away._

_aooo_  
_aooo_

_A drop in the ocean,_  
_A change in the weather,_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together._  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_  
_'Cause you are my heaven._  
_You are my heaven_

"That was great Austin," Jimmy says through the headphones as the door opens to the recording booth. There she stands, Ally. A newly tanned Ally, I should add.

She smiles at me while she waves and then screams because I lift her up. "What are you doing here?" I ask after settling her on the ground, and she hands me a piece of paper. A letter from the local University. "Did you transfer?" She nods and the next thing I know I'm kissing her full on the lips, and it feels, well, like heaven.

**Okay so what did you think? I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, personally. But it doesn't matter what I think. Don't forget to go on my profile and vote for an upcoming story.**


End file.
